Unicornia Wiki
'Unicornia' Unicornia (U-ni-cor-ni-a) is a small country, located in the Philippine Sea. It is very close to the Philippines, and Indonesia. Unicornia is a loving, and peaceful country to live in. The Unicornian people are really friendly. Unicornia has a population of 22,143,169. Our national language in Unicornia is, English and Spanish. 'History of Unicornia's flag' Unicornia’s flag is based on its land shape, Unicornia’s land shape is a unicorn. So, on the flag we put a unicorn to represent Unicornia. In the background on Unicornia’s flag, is white to represent the clouds because, clouds represent freedom, peacefulness, respect and independent and that’s what Unicornia is. 'A Country was Born' On, 1769, Unicornia was discovered by English settlers. The English settlers were trying to find new land, to start a new colony, they went sailing to the Philippine Sea to see if there were any free land there. The French didn’t believe the English settlers would find any land close to the Philippine Sea, they said "Good luck in trying to find a land there, you'll be needing all the lucky!". 4 months passed by, and they still didn’t see any land, they were beginning to believe in the French, but Lord UniUni, who was the captain of this trip, said “Don’t lose faith, I know we will be finding land, just keep praying to God!”. 2 weeks passed by, they were running out of food, the only thing they had left was corn. They also still didn’t find any land, the crew started getting tired of looking for land, they just wanted to go back home. But the captain said the same words again “Don’t lose faith, I know we will be finding land, just keep praying to God!”. When he was don’t talking, one of the shipmates saw something, he saw land! Everyone in the crew was jumping and cheering with joy. They docked on the land, and they saw no one there. So right that instant, they claimed the land! Everyone decided they would call the country, Unicornia, because of the captain’s name (UniUni) and because of the food, they had to eat (corn). National Anthem Unicornia, the land we call our home And our flag will wave, to show our praise From the glowing stars, we adore Love is all around, this land will be here for you You’re proud and brave Unicornia, Uni-cooor-niaaa the land we call our hoooo-me. 'Quality of Life' Unicornia is a developed country, and has a high quality of life. The highest percentage of GDP is in the Tertiary Industries, 50% because people in Unicornia provide services to help and enjoy manufactured goods, and most of the people in Unicornia can afford many different types of services. The second highest percentage is in the Secondary Industries, 35% because Unicornia has a lot of money to invest in manufacturing and constructing. Last but not least, Primary Industries has the lowest percentage,15% because, not much Unicornian people live out the country, they mostly live in the cities where the Tertiary and Secondary Industries are. The primary exports in Unicornia are foresting. Cut trees, from forests are brought to factories to be manufactured into wood, paper, and such. The finished products made from wood are used by contractors, carpenters and etc, to build buildings, homes, apartments, and rides. 'HDI Score' 'Causes to HDI' Employment structure and hourly wage for workers﻿. Urbanization, family sizes and money spent on food. 'Famous People in Unicornia' Kimberly Ramos is the most known author in the world. She was born in Unicornia, on July 22nd. She is most known for her best-selling book Gates to the Underworld. Her book Gates to the Underworld is now translated into more than 25 different languages. Gates to the Underworld is about a girl named Sophia and her friends who go to an amusement park called, Rainbow Rockies. They think this is just an ordinary amusement park, but they don’t know that this is the gates to the underworld. While they are at the amusement park, Sophia realizes that her two bestfriends Lisa and Emily have gone missing. The only answer to find them is a boy named, Caleb, who knows where they are. Sophia wants to trust Caleb, she starts falling for him, but she doesn’t know that Caleb is the prince of the gates to the underworld. Will she want to save her two bestfriends and go back home? Or stay with Caleb, in the underworld? Kimberly is also the captain, of Unicornia’s national volleyball team. She is very proud to be a famous author and a captain of Unicornia’s volleyball team. Unicornia’s volleyball team has won 8 gold medals, and 5 silvers. She is ready to lead Unicornia’s volleyball team to the next Summer Olympics 2014 in France. Jasmine Ramos '''is the sister of the most known author in the world, Kimberly Ramos. Jasmine was also born in Unicornia, on April 16th. She is most known singer in Unicornia, she is now touring with the most known seventeen years old in the world, Justin Bieber. She has won 2 Grammy Awards and has 4 albums out. She had also helped, Katy Perry write the song Teenage Dream. '''Justin Bieber is the most famous singer, known in Unicornia. He wasn’t born in Unicornia, but he calls Unicornia his second home. He has visited Unicornia several times, he has also had many concerts in Unicornia. He owns a mansion in, Horonto. He bought one there because it reminded him of his hometown in Canada. Latest activity Category:Browse